


Problem Solving

by legendaryroar



Series: We'll Figure It out as We Go [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: A previously unknown cadet beats Shiro's long-standing simulator record. When Shiro goes to check out who this kid is, he doesn't like the way people are treating him for beating his record.





	Problem Solving

Matt appears at Shiro’s side without a sound. Shiro is unsurprised. Matt has an extraordinary knack for finding him at all times. Or at least, that’s what he claims it is, but Shiro knows he hacks the security feeds on his tablet. He gave up on trying to derail that habit of his years ago. Matt’s only been caught a few times, and he usually avoids punishment by showing the tech deparment the gaps in their security.

Still, the way he hovers next to him without a word puts Shiro on edge.

“I’m not upset,” he says quickly.

People have been assuming that since it happened. He really hadn’t thought much of it until he was confronted by the consequences of such words.

Matt hums and bumps their sides together, the back of one of his hands brushing against Shiro’s as they look down into the flight simulator room. The windows of the observation room are on their one-way setting so no one can see Shiro there. This is perhaps for the best.

If this Keith sees him then he will likely feel even worse than those assholes are making him feel.

“So, you’ve been watching him because you’re _not_ bothered that he beat your record?” Matt asks sceptically. “Because it’s okay, you know. If you are upset. He’s just a kid. That’s gotta sting a bit.”

Shiro balls his hands into fists as he watches the instructor say something to Keith and sees the teen’s hackles rise in response.

By all accounts, Keith is a prodigy. But no one, not even his own instructors, are happy that he broke Shiro’s long-standing solo combat flight simulation record. Shiro has been their poster boy for years. Disciplined, polite, not a single stain on his record. The cadets call him a legend, and as uncomfortable as it makes him feel, he understands the need for it. A goal, something for the young cadets to aspire to. Something to push them forward.

In any case, it keeps him on base when he isn’t on mission, which means he gets to stay with Matt, who is permanently assigned to the base in the science compound.

From a cursory investigation, Keith is no such poster boy. But he now holds the solo combat flight simulator record. And as far as Shiro has seen from watching him for days and engaging the intercom to listen in on the room below the observation deck, no one is even praising him for it.

“Exactly,” he says tersely. “He’s a kid. They should be encouraging him. They’re not.”

In his peripheral vision, Shiro sees Matt turn to look at his profile but he refuses to return the gaze. He’s angry and not sure how to deal with it. They’re all using his legend, a legend _they_ built around him without his permission, as an excuse to beat this kid down. After beating Shiro’s record, Keith isn’t given congratulations and praise, he’s told to try harder. That he can do better. That he should focus more, train more. Bring up his scores in other areas.

It’s unacceptable.

Every day that Shiro comes to watch the kid train, during their instructor led sessions and outside of them, he sees his shoulders slump further and further. He never falters. His simulation runs are still perfect. But he can see the kid retreating and putting up walls, more than he already had to start with at least. He either gets his hackles up and talks back to authority, landing himself with disciplinary action, or he goes unresponsive and cold. He’s alienating his classmates, both from the setting of the new record and his own behaviour towards them.

Worse than that, Shiro can tell he’s feeling as worthless as Shiro does sometimes, but that he’s still fighting against it even while knowing it’s a pointless battle. But Keith is young, he has enough years left before graduation to tire of the fight, and no one there supporting him.

Shiro’s being used as a weapon against this kid and he can’t stand it.

Matt risks more than a passing touch and curls one hand around Shiro’s tightened fist for a moment. Then he lets go again. “Well then,” he says, reaching for the observation deck controls and engaging the two-way window setting. “Stop hiding and do something about it. Shiro the hero. Earn it.”

Shiro reaches for his hand too late, delayed by the shock of it. A chime sounds to confirm the new setting. Anyone down on the simulation room floor can see him now, but he looks at Matt instead.

Matt leans against the panel, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

“One word of praise from you will probably make the poor kid pass out,” he says idly. “But it’ll also piss off the higher ups if you’re seen encouraging him. And you know how I feel about that.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and cuffs his shoulder, still not looking down into the simulator room. “You’re lucky they haven’t kicked you out of the Garrison for that attitude yet,” he mutters.

Matt gives him a blinding grin. The one that always makes Shiro feel a bit weak at the knees, even after all these years.

“Partly their paranoia that without me their cyber security lapses will go unnoticed and someone more unsavoury will take advantage of them, and partly because they all know how important I am to you,” he says casually. Even though they remain as secretive as they can about their relationship, Shiro knows that everyone is aware of it anyway. But until there’s confirmation and proof, no one will do anything about it or talk about it too openly. Matt toes the line a lot, but that’s about as bold as he gets. Verbally at least. “Can’t risk pissing off their poster boy. Shiro the hero!”

“You know you’re worth more than that. And quit calling me that,” Shiro huffs, nudging him away from the panel and re-engaging the one-way window setting. Once they are sheltered from view again, he looks down.

Keith isn’t looking up, but everyone else is. It means there’s no way Keith didn’t notice him up there. The tension in his posture is obvious even from a distance, and he starts shifting towards the back of the training group like he can avoid Shiro’s gaze that way.

It makes Shiro clench his hands into fists again. He’s heard all too much about how this kid disgraced him by beating his record while remaining a ‘difficult’ student in all other areas. No doubt Keith has heard it too often as well, and whatever ability he has to get his hackles up and soldier on, the prospect of training while Shiro is watching must be terrifying.

“My mistake,” Matt jokes, and Shiro groans and starts walking away, already knowing where he’s going with that. “Shiro _my_ hero!”

He shoots Matt an annoyed expression before he leaves the observation room. Matt grins back as cheekily as always, but doesn’t follow.

As soon as Shiro’s out the observation room door, facing the corridor leading further into the complex and the stairs leading down to the simulation room, he can’t help but smile a little. Matt’s silliness with that stupid name always has that effect on him, even if he’ll happily punch anyone else who says it. He can protest all he wants, but Matt’s learned by now how much he loves hearing it said like that. Possessive. And Matt shamelessly uses it against Shiro when he’s grumpy or upset.

He also can’t help but feel bolstered by Matt’s words and his casual push towards doing something about his anger. Shiro’s still annoyed by just how much they blew his records and mission stats out of proportion for their poster boy propaganda. And he’s beyond furious that they’re beating down this kid just because he threatens that image they worked so tirelessly to create.

Even though he’s sure he’s going to get an earful from upper command later for cadet favouritism, he’s already walking down the stairs to the simulation room.

This kid is a prodigy, and if someone doesn’t encourage and value him then no one will. Perhaps not even the kid himself. And if Shiro has to play the hero card to get everyone to back off the poor kid, then he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. Also took the opportunity to touch it up a little.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
